


Tusk

by ElectroSophistaFunky



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Always a Girl Jim Gordon, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, I'm not good at tagging, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, i'll add more later as i think of them, things that are dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroSophistaFunky/pseuds/ElectroSophistaFunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their heated moment of lust during an undercover operation a few weeks before, Bullock is struggling with guilt while Gordon is struggling with her feelings toward her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Care Not For Love Nor Money

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I liked writing the last one, Little Girl Scout, so much that I decided to do a follow up. Also, I titled this as I did because I've been listening to the Tusk album a lot lately. :D

Harvey didn’t know exactly what to do anymore. A few weeks had gone by since he and Gordon had that undercover assignment together. A big part of him felt guilty. He felt like he had taken advantage of the young woman. Things seemed a little awkward between them. Well at least on Harvey’s end it felt that way. Jaime did an excellent job at pretending that they didn’t screw like a pair of rabbits down in the basement of that casino. He wanted to say something, to maybe apologize, but she just went on with life as if it never happened.

That, in and of itself, was what bothered Harvey the most. He had rocked her little world, and yet there she was, doing paperwork to submit for a case file, glancing up at Harvey every now and then with a smirk or grin when he said something grumpy. If anything, he found himself actually being a little nicer to her. He knew he was only being that way out of guilt. Guilt for fucking her brains out to maintain a cover that was not even going to be broken because that damn security camera he didn’t notice was unplugged until after he’d came all over her.

 

 _This is weird_ , Harvey decided.

 

He’d also noticed Jaime hadn’t said much about Barbara lately, there was more guilt. He’d gone to check something out of the evidence lock-up when he overheard Montoya taking a phone call. She’d been around the corner, likely trying to take it in private. He heard her use the name Barbara and Harvey knew enough to know that the woman Jaime Gordon loved so dearly also was once dearly loved by Renee Montoya. He couldn’t really prove, based on hearing her name and a snippet of Montoya’s conversation if it was Gordon’s girl, but he just had that feeling down in his gut. He wasn’t going to be going and following Renee around either in an attempt to prove it.

 _Gordon can do better than a two timing little dyke anyway,_ Harvey caught himself thinking. He knew the girl was not a dyke herself, but what he called ‘selfish,’ as she identified as being bisexual. Though, based on their own little interaction, Harvey could tell she did like men, quite a bit. He wondered how she thought of him differently now, after what happened. He’d said some awfully dirty things to her, too. He’d mentioned all the times he’d wanted to shut her up by shoving his cock in her mouth. He was surprised that she still worked with him and hadn’t put in some sort of transfer, or at least a request for a new partner. He also felt weird about how guilty he was feeling about all this. Harvey was a man with little, if any, remorse for much of anything he did. Every time he looked at her now, all he could see was a woman he took advantage of. To be fair, he did do it in an attempt to keep from exposing their cover, but still. Also, he seemed to be forgetting how much Gordon seemed to be enjoying herself. That was a thought and image he didn’t like to allow to cross his mind, at least at work. Since that day he’d had a night or two over the last several weeks in which he sat up thinking about her. He could see her eyes, her mouth, her everything, really. He could hear her moaning and panting, he could hear her saying his name. He could nearly feel her warm body pressed up against his, his fingers tangled up in her skirt and her hair. He could feel himself wanting her again.

 

_Fuck._

 

He'd felt like he'd shown her severe disrespect.  It bothered him so much that she wasn't angry with him, at least as far as he could tell.  As a matter of fact, she seemed to be a little more pleasant with him.  He, as stated before, was finding he was being nicer to her, but at the same time, they had a job to do.  Gordon, despite all that, was still a do-gooder little girl scout.  It was not easy to be nicer than usual.  Harvey wasn't a nice guy, but Gordon was a nice girl.  She deserved so much better than a little harlot like her that Barbara and dirty old man like Harvey.

 

He looked over the rim of his reading glasses to her while she worked. She wore her usual lady-suit, as he called it. He’d noticed she’d started using a brighter lip color this week. Her old one had been a little more conservative, but this one was just a few shades off from being fire engine red. She also didn’t normally wear eye shadow, and if she did, it was pretty basic. The top few buttons on her blouse were undone, also a new thing, but she wore a tank top underneath. He liked her in blue and grey, he decided. He realized he was staring at her a little longer than he meant to by the time she looked up to him. She gave him a smirk as she looked at her watch.

“You hungry? It’s about that time, Harvey.”

Harvey took the excuse to dart his eyes away and to his own watch. He nodded to her. “Always.”

Her smirk blossomed into a smile and Harvey felt his stomach flutter for a moment at the image of it. He stood and turned to pull on his coat and his hat. As soon as he turned he widened his eyes.

 

No. That can’t happen. Fuck. No. Harvey was realizing that he was developing feelings for her. Hell, he got butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her smile. He was not a romantic. This was not ever going to happen. Gordon could never, ever, ever, ever go for a guy like him. She was way out of his league and he was sure she knew it as much as he did. Once he pulled his coat and hat on he turned to her. She’d pulled her own coat on and was now walking toward him.

“Lead the way, Bullock, _you_ always know what’s good.”

“Sure.”

Half an hour later they were sitting in a dive or a diner that had only been a ten minute walk from the station with their own respective plates before them. Harvey had ordered a patty melt and recommended to Gordon that she try their Cuban sandwich. She took his advice and did just that. Though, she eventually stopped about a quarter of the way through her sandwich, looking over to him.

“What is your deal?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been so weird lately. You’ve just gotten quieter and quieter. You’ve barely said a word to me today.”

“Really? I dunno.”

There was a long pause. It was like they were both thinking about it, but weren’t willing to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Jaime decided to be the one to break the silence.

“You’ve been acting this way since that undercover thing we did.”

Harvey put his own sandwich down, swallowing the bite he’d been chewing and grabbed his napkin.

“Look-“

“You feel guilty don’t you?”

“Gordon-“

“You have nothing to feel guilty about, Harvey, you were just trying to-“

“I’m sorry.”

She tilted her head. She stared at him, a bit in disbelief. He couldn’t tell whether she was surprised that he could even mutter those words or if, maybe, she was surprised at how she felt about hearing them.

“Harvey, I-“

Their heads both turned to the sound of a group of armed men storming into the diner. Several patrons screamed, some tried to get away, one got shot trying to escape. Instinctively Gordon, being the damn hero she insisted on being, tipped their table over and crouched down behind it for cover. Harvey ducked behind it, too, they both already had their pistols drawn.

“POLICE! DROP THE GUNS AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!”

One of the robbers responded by shooting at Gordon. She ducked a little too late, a bullet catching her shoulder. Harvey flared up at the sight of her blood and shot at them. A fire fight ensued between the two of them and the robbers. Gordon was a good soldier, she worked through the injury, but she wasn’t quite holding her pistol up as well as she usually did.

“Stay down, girl scout, let me handle this.”

Harvey, on the other hand, was nailing them left and right. He was in a rage. He’d nailed every last one over the course of three minutes. He didn’t even try to simply injure them and disarm them, no, he killed every last one of those sons of bitches. Once things all calmed down and he could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance, Harvey holstered his weapon and looked down at Gordon as she was now sitting, her back against the over turned table top’s bottom. He brushed her now loose hair away from her shoulder and looked her injury over. She hissed at the sting of it when she reached with her opposite arm to touch it.

“Don’t touch it, just chill. A paramedic will be here soon enough.”

“Harvey.”

“What? I’m right here, kiddo.”

“That thing we were talking about.”

Harvey didn’t reply. He didn’t even want to talk about it, especially not now.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you had to do. You were just trying to keep our cover. It’s ok. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“What? About what?” he scoffed.

“I… I’ve been… I think about you all the time now to the point that… God, Harvey, _I just want_ _you_.”

That definitely caught the detective off guard. He tilted his head, looking down at her in absolute confusion. He wondered if the gun shot was making her a little loony. He was going to say something but paramedics flooded in with other police and began to surround Gordon. She called out to him as he was separated from her, but he just let them push him out of the way. He was dazed and confused as a man ever could be.


	2. And I Think She Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I had to write the next chapter today. Enjoy! It's dirty as hell, y'all.

Harvey sat in the back of a paramedic’s truck, his pupils being checked to ensure that he didn’t actually suffer anything from the fire fight. Gordon was actually in the truck itself, paramedics had removed her shirt to tend the bullet wound in her shoulder. Harvey was given the all clear and he stood. He looked back to Gordon who had a blanket over her torso to give her decency. She was a fit girl. Her entire body looked like sleek muscle and little else. It was a wonder she even had a set of hips or a decent chest.

“How you feelin’, kiddo?”

“Fine, I guess.”

“Detective Gordon, we’ll need to take you to the hospital to X-ray your wound and get this bullet out properly. How’s the pain?”

“I’m fine.”

Harvey knew she was lying. It hurt like hell, but she was one of those types who seemed to think that they could take it. For all Harvey knew, she probably could. She was tough. He knew very well how tough she was. She looked at Harvey and had a look on her face that he didn’t know which way to feel about. She wanted to talk to him about before, but there were people around. Harvey felt it a blessing in disguise.

“Alright then, partner. If they hold you longer than a few hours, call me, I’ll bring you some food or somethin’. If not, well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harvey pretended that he wasn’t concerned about her. He pretended that he didn’t want to go with her to the hospital and hold her hand the whole way there. He pretended that he wasn’t that worried at all. Honestly, though, he knew was fine. She always was. She was cut from steel, not cloth. Harvey waved to her as the paramedics shut the doors and the truck began to take off. 

A few hours later, after filling out paperwork, picking up the slack that was left behind thanks to Gordon getting shot, and nearly wanting to kill Ed as he gushed on and on about Gordon’s injury and how much he hoped she would be alright, Harvey was now home. He carried in a paper bag with a few groceries, nothing too special, just the basics he needed to restock, and a twelve pack case of beer. His apartment was small, not nearly the size of Gordon’s but personable. He had all sorts of things all over the place. He was eclectic. He liked movies, movies were his thing. He also liked records, so he had shelves of both. When he got in he went to the kitchen and put things away. He came out of it with a bottle opened and one of the beers, popping the cap off and into his trashcan before heading into the living room and slumping down into his recliner. He patted the arm rest and smirked.  
“Daddy’s home.”  
He picked up his remote and turned on the television, flipping through channels. He eventually settled on AMC to watch Vertigo.

However, Harvey was more exhausted than he had realized. He dozed off within an hour. He was woken up a few hours later by sharp knocks at his door. He got up, more like staggered, to go answer the door. His hat and coat hung next to the door. He looked through the peephole to see Gordon standing there. He sighed and opened the door. As soon as he did she lurched into the place and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down a little, pressing her lips into his. Harvey muttered protests in her mouth, moving to close the door and push her away at the same time. Finally, he got the door shut, his back now against it. He managed to get her pryed off of him, his hands on her biceps, holding her back.

“Gordon? What the hell are you doing here?”

“The released me just a little while ago. I came straight over.”

“Why?”

“I need you right now, Harvey.”

“Woah, woah, wait. Are you sure about that?”

“Yes,” she answered as she began to pull him by his collar. He kept his hands firmly on her, keeping his distance.

“About that… Look, I don’t think you really mean that. I… I disrespected you. I don’t think what I did was right-“

“I already said my peace Harvey. I don’t care if it was right or wrong, I just want more.”

Harvey, bless him, was just so distraught. He looked at her for a long moment, his tired eyes now awake and alert. He noticed she was still in the same outfit she wore earlier today. Dark blue pencil skirt and blazer with a white blouse that had been blood stained and ripped at the shoulder from where she got shot. She had stitches an a bandage covering them, taped down with medical tape. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a nice pair of black shoes that she could run and look fashionable in.  
“There’s something else, too, Jaime.”

Harvey didn’t often call her by her first name. He turned her around and made her sit on his couch. He stood before her while she sat, debating on how to tell her.

“What?” she asked, a bit impatiently.

“I overheard Renee the other day on the phone-“

“I already know what you’re going to say Harvey.”

“I didn’t know if I should say anything or not.”

“I’ve known about it sense before our undercover operation.”

Harvey looked to her with concern.

“I just didn’t want this-“ he gestured to her and himself, implying her attraction to him, “to be some sort of revenge thing.”

“It has nothing to do with either of them. This is about you and me-“

“You say that like it’s a thing.”

“I kind of want it to be a thing. Is that so bad?”

“Look, you’re cute, hell, you’re fucking hot, you putz, but… I’m twenty years your senior and I’m your partner. There’s so many rules getting broken, here.”

“Harvey, when did you ever follow the rules.”

Harvey pointed at her with hostility.

“HEY! You’re… fuck. You’re right.”

Jaime stood again and stepped toward him. He slowly backed away from her until he tripped into his chair. She began climbing atop him. She looked down at him, her eyes wicked with the same lust that was in his all those weeks ago. He looked up to her, slightly fearful as she had been when he approached her all those weeks ago. She lowered her head to his as she straddled him, once again pressing her lips into his. He was gripping his arm rests, knuckles going white as he squeezed.

Her lips broke away from his for a moment, going to that spot just below his ear.

“My turn to fuck you, partner.”

Harvey could feel his cock respond to her whisper. He rasped out an unintentional moan just before she found his lips again with hers. He began to reach up, to interlace his fingers in her hair but she pushed his arms back down. He’d try to lift them, but, the sneaky little shit, she’d cuffed him to his own chair. Harvey struggled a little, ripping his mouth from hers, looking to his wrists. He looked back up at her wildly. She smiled cruelly and traced a finger down the side of his face, then down his neck and chest, all the way to his pants. She bit her lip as she could see the bulge in them, pressing against fabric, wishing to break free. Shee, very lightly, continued tracing her finger, barely touching his bulge, but Harvey felt it very clearly. He looked down at her hand and then back up to her.

“Let me loose, girl scout.”

 

“Ha, no.”

“C’mon, it’s me, it’s Harvey.”

“I’m quite aware.”

She pushed away from him, leaving him hard as a rock and trapped in his pants. She removed her blazer, tossing it to the side. She then began to undo some of the buttons of her blouse. Harvey swore he couldn’t get any harder. He licked his lips and she smiled again. He pulled the rubber band from her hair, letting it cascade down. He groaned in heat.  
She removed her bra without removing her shirt, he could see the bounce in her flesh. Then she bent down as she slipped her hand up under her skirt. A moment later she was pulling a pair of lace panties down and stepping out of them. She walked back to him and kneeled before him, fingers calmly stroking him over his pants.

“Fuck,” growled Harvey.  
She smiled to him and reached to the button of his pants. She popped it loose and slowly began unzipping them. Harvey’s breathing got heavier and he clenched his teeth. Her hand brushed over the fabric of his boxers and he bucked his hips a little at the sensation.

“Ha! You can’t hardly stand it, can you?”

“Suck my cock, girl scout.”

She giggled and bit her lip. Something pleased her, gratuitously, about seeing him all worked up. It was also fun to turn the tables on him like this, all helpless and horny. She slowly tugged his pants and boxers down his thighs a little, releasing his manhood from its restraints. Her red nails raked his thighs as his cock thumped against his shirt. She smiled wickedly and looked up to him.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t, partner, we’ll see.”

Harvey wanted to scream at her. He wanted to bite her. He wanted to fuck her senseless, but he was completely at her will. He shifted in his chair a bit, slouching a bit more and his back hanging off the side as he writhed in lust. She bit her lip and giggled again. He loved it when she did that, it drove him wild, but right now it was driving him mad. 

She opened her shirt more, exposing her breasts to him. She stayed down there, kneeling before him. Her left hand went to her left breast, she began to rub her nipple while her other hand pulled her skirt up some her and then disappearing somewhere under it. He lifted his head a little to see what she had done. He growled at her as she began to smile, bite her lip and little moans escaped her.

“S-s-s-so fucking-GAH!!! YOU MEAN LITTLE SHIT!”

She giggled with honest amusement, but it was interrupted with a moan as she pleased herself. She eventually was no longer playing with her nipple, but squeezing her breast while the fingers of her right hand became soaked. She began to pant a little while Harvey fidgeted against his restraints. He hissed through his teeth as her moans and panting escalated, she was cumming and Harvey was as hard as steel without any friction to satiate him.

As she came Harvey groaned at her, wriggling in place, begging her, without words, to please, please, please do something for him or let him loose. Finally she sighed, pleased, and looked back up at him and his helpless expression. That wicked grin came over her lips again and he grit his teeth at her.

“What is it you want, Bullock?”

“Grrrrrrr.”

“C’mon now, use your words.”

“You know what I want!” he barked at her in a rage. In his frenzy he busted one of the arms of his chair. He looked at it, not at all concerned that he’d just broken his chair. Her eyes got big and she leaned back. He grabbed her by her arm and yanked her to him. He then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him again. It was clear that he intended for her to get on his lap and ride him.  
She didn’t dare resist him, not when he was this wild. While she looked a little terrified, internally she couldn’t be happier. She was going to do that next anyway, she just wanted to see him get a little flustered, but obviously, he got severely flustered. 

She was soon straddling him and mounting up. He was clearly relieved as she slid down on his cock. He moaned a bit as she eased down, taking him slowly. He used his arm that was free to wrap around her. When he leaned forward to her she sighed, bouncing on his dick like she was born to do it. He helped with the effort, thrusting his hips upward in sync with when she came down on him.  
“Fuck me, girl scout. Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s right. Who’s cock do you love?”

“Yours.”

“Why do you love it?”

“Its so hot.”

“Mmmm, so is that little pussy of yours.”

“Ffffff.”

Harvey grinned wickedly and took a nipple into his mouth, biting ever so slightly. Gordon screamed and he could feel her muscles pulsing for him and her insides getting even more slick than they already were. He grunted and his pace sped up. He pulled his head away a little, watching her perky little tits bounce. She whimpered as he slammed into her deeper and harder. She sped up for him.

“I’m about to cum, doll, you want to swallow, wear it, or fill it?”

“Fill me up, daddy.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Harvey came, his body shook and shuddered inside her as his hot seed filled her. She relaxed as he came and collapsed forward into him a little. She rested her chin on his shoulder and he did the same to her. She pulled something from around her neck and moment later his handcuffs were free from his wrists. He wrapped her arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Once they both finally caught their breath she leaned back with him still remaining inside her. She smiled to him. He actually managed a tired smirk.

“I gotta hand it to you, girl scout, you really know how to ride a cock.”

She shook her head and pressed her lips into his, he did the same and found her tongue with his. After a few minutes she pulled back from him arms around his neck.  
“When do you wanna go again?”

“Fuck, give me at least ten more minutes, for Christ’s sake. You have NO patience.”


End file.
